


Palace

by FrogsNCrabs



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Artist AU, Gift Fic, M/M, reencuentros
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrogsNCrabs/pseuds/FrogsNCrabs
Summary: Regalo para Liz Sel en el festival SlashWeen!Arthur ha sido la musa de Merlin en todas sus pinturas, quien desearia poder escapar de sus memorias de camelot.Él, sin saber nada, vive en America y encuentra la ocasion perfecta para alejarse lo más posible de sus padres, para despues comenzar a tener sueños recurrentes sobre un chico de ojos azules cuyo rostro no puede recordar. Morgana... es Morgana. Esta es una serie de drabbles que hice entre clases y no pude terminar de formar adecuadamente, pero que no terminaron tan mal (?)





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una serie de drabbles que hice entre clases y no pude terminar de formar adecuadamente. Hay paginas que no pude encontrar así que simplemente rellené con lo que pude recordar, espero que no se note mucho (?)
> 
> Quedó medio feo pero le puse mi amor y me esforcé, sooooooo (;
> 
> Tal vez le agregue más capitulos si es que encuentro alguna pagina olvidada entre mis cuadernos(?)

I.

Sus ojos se abrieron con lentitud, sintiendo su alma escapar del sueño que previamente le había atrapado. Su mente proyectaba las cálidas visiones como si estas pasaran frente a él. 

Merlin despertó de golpe, con ojos tan abiertos como los de alguien que anhela de manera expectante, como nunca lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Habían pasado siglos, quizá, desde la última vez que había tenido un sueño así de vivido sobre sus días en Camelot; tanto tiempo que incluso había podido, a momentos, convencerse a si mismo de que podía olvidar el sentimiento…

Pero no. 

Esos días. Sus comienzos. Sus sentimientos. Nada de eso desaparecería jamás. 

Todo era parte de él.

Merlin saltó de la cama en ese momento, encendiendo la luz lo más rápido que pudo y dirigiéndose a sus lienzos de manera precipitada. En ningún solo momento dirigió la mirada a ninguno de sus relojes, los cuales marcaban las 3 a.m. de manera simultánea.

No sabía que podía significar aquellas visiones y sentimientos tan intensos, pero Merlin sabía mejor que nadie que en ocasiones no se podían tener todas las respuestas. 

A veces era mejor olvidar sus anhelos. Esta no era una de esas veces. 

Tal vez no tendría respuestas, pero al menos tenía sus recuerdos. Si, tal vez no eran suficientes, pero ¿Qué es suficiente? Nada que pudiera tener por seguro.

Aquellas imágenes pasaban por su mente a toda velocidad mientras tomaba el pincel entre sus dedos: La batalla con Mordred, la llegada de Aithusa, la coronación de Arthur, la boda con Gwen…

Algunas cosas aun dolían, algunas con un fuego aun ardiente, otras con una sensación de entumecimiento y profundo vacío. Otras cosas, en cambio, burbujeaban en su mente como lindas situaciones de la semana pasada.

Estas memorias eran así.


	2. II.

II.  
Morgana se consideraba a si misma una gran artista. 

Nacida en el seno de una perfectamente disfuncional familia acomodada, su mente estaba técnicamente destinada a la creatividad, o al menos era eso lo que sus profesores le decían después de años diciendo que debía dedicarse a algo serio en vez de un simple pasatiempo. A Morgana no le importaba realmente lo que todos dijeran; la pintura era lo suyo, y jamás lo dejaría. Cada vez que le decían que parara o que hiciera algo mejor con su vida, ella solo continuaba. Finalmente, logro la aprobación de su familia para estudiar arte.

Ella siempre fue una mujer fría y de filosas palabras, mas sus pinturas estaban llenas de diversos sentimientos, capaces de sumergirte en profundos mares de emociones con su estilo surrealista y uso de metáfora visual.

Los temas de sus pinturas eran, usualmente, respecto a desilusiones amorosas y conflictos familiares, siendo del agrado del público en general, al ser temas con los que podían identificarse fácilmente. 

Morgana tuvo que ganar su reconocimiento y aprobación con arduo trabajo, pero finalmente, todo daría fruto. Finalmente tendría su primer festival cultural en otro país. Había esperado tanto tiempo para poder tener una oportunidad como esta… y su hermano tenía que opacarla.

Una cena familiar. Dos anuncios. Un escandalo.

Platos volaron, sus padres gritaron, y su hermano definitivamente no volvería a casa después de sus “vacaciones”.

Arthur había salido del closet.


	3. III.

III. 

Si le preguntaban a cualquiera, sus padres dirían que estaba de vacaciones hasta que la excusa se gastara, luego procederían a fingir que su hijo nunca había existido. Arthur dejaba salir una pequeña y amarga risa ante este pensamiento.

Había finalmente conseguido un trabajo para una reconocida revista, haciendo artículos para su famosa pagina de internet. No era realmente su trabajo soñado, pero no necesitaba presentarse físicamente para el trabajo, y había conseguido suficiente dinero para mudarse lo más lejos que pudiera de su familia. ¿Su destino? Inglaterra. 

Un par de investigaciones, algo de ayuda de su hermana, y su nueva vida estaba hecha. La única condición era tener que lidiar con un compañero de departamento y prestar su cuarto (por que no había modo alguno en que Morgana durmiera en un sofá) cuando su hermana tuviera que asistir a algún festival de arte en algún lugar cercano. Pero, teniendo un cuarto para el, sin los horarios de su padre ni las presiones de su (¿quinta? ¿Tal vez sexta?) madrastra, nada de eso podría importarle. 

De hecho, era probable que tuviera que ir a esos lugares para poder escribir artículos al respecto. Tal vez incluso para molestar a Morgana en su trabajo y ligarse a algún chico culto o artista. Arthur rió ante este último pensamiento mientras se dejaba caer en su nueva cama, no tanto por que fuera algo gracioso, si no por que era… raro. Era raro poder ser tu mismo, incluso si fuera solo en tus pensamientos, sin miedo a lo que todos a tu alrededor pensaran.

Esa noche fue cuando los sueños comenzaron.


	4. IV.

IV.

Se alejó del puesto de Morgana una vez que se había asegurado de ponerle los pelos de punta, intentando no chocar con toda la gente que comenzaba a llenar el lugar. Si corría con suerte ( y rogaba a Dios que la tuviera) Morgana lograría ligarse a alguien esta noche y él no tendría que pasar la noche en el sofá. Sus votos estaban con esa “amiga” a la que había estado mensajeando tanto en los últimos días y que al parecer tenía un puesto de esculturas de cobre. Probablemente la identificaría si la viera, pero no tenía tiempo para ello. Además, no quería robarle la chica a su hermana. 

Aparentemente una famosa banda local tocaría, por lo que, incluso antes de que todos los puestos de artistas locales e invitados terminaran de instalarse, el lugar ya se encontraba lleno de personas con estilo hipster o underground y adolescentes de cabello colorido. 

Realmente no sabía que hacía en ese lugar. Había realizado la entrevista hace una hora y la había mandado a su jefe por correo electrónico, pero algo le mantenía en ese lugar. Bien, debía admitir que aquel lugar era genial y todo, pero no estaba ni siquiera en su auge, siendo apenas viernes en la tarde. Este tipo de festivales, según la experiencia que tenía acompañando a Morgana a estos, se volvían realmente interesantes el sábado en la noche. Este había de ser conocido por su ceremonia de apertura, suponía él. Sea como fuese, planeaba ir con Gwaine y Lancelot en el día libre de ambos.

Solo caminó, intentando concentrarse en las obras de arte de la gente, por que, demonios, todos trabajaron muy duro en ellas y probablemente no conseguirían tanto dinero como deberían por su arduo trabajo. Pero habían tantas cosas en su mente que necesitaba procesar, que era casi imposible no perderse en sus pensamientos.

Tenía tantas cosas que pensar, y nada de tiempo para pensarlas. Entre el trabajo, las fechas limite, las redacciones, la mudanza, la relación con su padre, el ayudar a su hermana y mantener una vida social que apenas estaba en proceso de construcción, Arthur sentía que no tenía nada de tiempo, y que su único verdadero descanso era cuando dormía.

Y cuando dormía, era cuando lo veía a él…

Había aparecido en sus sueños hace poco, justo en la primera noche cuando se había mudado. Al principio parecía ser uno de sus sueños extraños. Solía soñar mucho con tierras medievales y ser el mismo héroe que protagonizaba tantas historias de guerras y dragones, pero este… era recurrente. 

Había un dragón hecho de fuego saliendo de una fogata a la mitad del bosque, entonces volteaba y se encontraba con un chico de ojos dorados que parecía convocarlo. Nunca podía recordar bien su rostro después de que el sueño terminara, pero este lo hacía cuando un dolor enorme llenaba su cuerpo, entonces el chico volteaba y sus ojos se tornaban en un azul lleno de tristeza… 

Tuvo que detenerse un momento para intentar calmarse. Había algo en ese sueño. Algo que le hacía sentir un reconocible vacío en su pecho. Intentó entrar a la carpa más cercana para distraerse. Pensar en ello parecía una mala idea, después de todo.

Entonces lo vio. 

Delgado, pálido, sentado sobre un pequeño banquillo frente a un gran lienzo con el rostro más concentrado que había podido ver en toda su vida.

Lo vio y supo que mas nunca volvería a olvidar su nombre.

Fue entonces cuando Gwaine le llamó.

Y supo que tenía que huir.


	5. V.

V.

Las luces le rodeaban, invitándole a perderse entre los ruidosos sonidos de las bocinas que parecían sacudir el suelo y destrozar sus pensamientos. Merlin volteaba a su alrededor para encontrarse con rostros desconocidos que se movían al mismo ritmo que el, como si todos fueran parte de algo más grande. 

Ni si quiera sabía el nombre de la banda que tocaba, ni tampoco el tipo de música, joder, podría decirse que ni siquiera escuchaba. Merlin solo sentía. Sentía las vibraciones cuando cerraba los ojos, y el dolor en las plantas de sus pies en cada salto por que, mierda, ha estado trabajando todo el día y definitivamente no debería estar dejando su puesto al final de la noche, pero todo esto se sentía tan bien… 

Cerraba los ojos y era como si se perdiera como una gota en un mar de agua. No era Merlin, el gran mago destinado a llevar al Gran Rey Arthur a su grandeza. Era Merlin Emrys, un chico divirtiéndose. Pocas veces se divertía.

Sintió a alguien tomarle de la cintura, abriendo los ojos de golpe y tropezando un poco, solo para ser sostenido con mayor fuerza. Volteó con rapidez. Frente a él se encontraba un alto chico de ojos azules. No su chico de ojos azules. Solo otro más. 

Ambos sonrieron, con un poco de pesadez por la parte de Merlin. Otro más a la lista, solo esperaba que este chico no se apegara mucho. Esperaba no tener que romper otro corazón solo por que el suyo era irreparable. Y aun así, había algo tan reconfortante al respecto. Podía, por una noche aunque fuera, engañarse a si mismo y vivir su fantasía, aunque esta fuera a medias. Después de todo, a nadie le gustaba estar solo. 

Continuó en sus brazos, intentando alejarse un poco cada vez que el más alto intentaba hacer un indecoroso avance. Había algo que se sentía tan fuera de lugar entre ellos en ese momento, como si no fuera usual para él ir y acostarse con el primer chico lindo que se pudiera parecer a Arthur con la luz adecuada. Realmente, este era casi perfecto, pero sentía por primera vez ese sentimiento de incomodidad en su estómago. Era como si estuviera por vomitar. Era como si estuviera por cometer un horrible error. 

Merlin se alejó. Se fue lo más lejos que pudo, sin importarle perder su lugar tan cercano al escenario, y repartiendo palabras de disculpa por todos aquellos empujones que debía propiciar por su propio bien. Entonces chocó con él.

Sintió la familiar figura tocarle, alzando la vista con un movimiento tembloroso. AS decir verdad, todo él temblaba. Era estúpido. Era ilógico. Era casi poético. Todo a su   
alrededor parecía que se iba a derrumbar.

Era él.

Pupilas dilatadas. Mandíbulas caídas. Sonrisas tímidas.

Él le sostenía de los hombros, como si estuviera a punto de gritarle algo importante. Como si estuviera a punto de reventar su burbuja y decirle que tuviera cuidado por donde iba, que no debía estar chocando con las personas de esa manera. Parecía estar a punto de gritarle y llamarle idiota y darle órdenes y ser el mismo maldito Arthur del que se enamoró y que era imposible que le amara de vuelta.

Pero su mirada solo chocó con la suya. 

Y era como si ambos supieran.

Sus labios chocaron. Arthur no pensó nada. Merlin no cuestiono nada. Solo se sostuvieron ahí, sintiendo sus cuerpos temblar, y las lágrimas de Merlin caer.

Esa noche, Arthur comenzó a recordar.


	6. VI.

VI.  
Después de tanto tiempo, Merlin nunca llego a encariñarse especialmente con las mañanas. Amaba la calma, el desayuno, y los amaneceres. Pero sin importar que tuviera toda la magia del mundo, no había manera en que se convirtiera en esas personas que podían simplemente festejar toda la noche y amanecer cantando y bailando toda la coreografía de Cats.

Es por ello que tardo lo que estimaba era media hora en darse cuenta de que estaba tomando café en el departamento de Arthur, usando nada más que sus boxers y una de las camisas del aun durmiente rey… frente a Mordred. 

Un escalofrió termino de despertarle después de tres tragos cuando el hecho de que él niño druida que arruino toda su historia se encontraba leyendo un libro con pentagramas en la sala ya le había golpeado, viendo de reojo al cuarto de Arthur y repasando en su mente todos los hechizos que supiera para defenderse, cuando finalmente él rompió el más incómodo silencio que había sentido en su vida.

“Siempre lo supe.”

“Que…”

“Tu y él.”

Merlin abrió su boca, como si estuviera a punto de decir algo, para después volver a cerrarla. Unos segundos más pasaron, así que Merlin decidió simplemente hablar de todos modos. Todos le dirían idiota de cualquier manera. 

“¡¿Tu recuerdas?!”

“Por supuesto que recuerdo. Tengo magia.”

Merlin frunció el ceño, dejando su taza de café a un lado. 

“Entonces Morgana… La conocí hoy. Ella no recuerda nada, al menos no me ha…”

“Que no te lo haya dicho no significa que no recuerde.”

Hubo más silencio. 

El ambiente era denso, como si las esencias de ambos chocaran y, de alguna manera, el frio carácter de Mordred reinara. Pero no, Merlin era más fuerte. Mucho más fuerte.

“Tú lo mataste.” Dijo con un tono de voz bajo, como si en cualquier momento estuviera a punto de torcer su cuello con un chasquido, y ambos sabían muy bien que era capaz. “¿Y ahora solo duermes en el cuarto de al lado como si nada hubiera pasado?”

Mordred suspiró, bajando su libro y volteando a mirar a Merlin, quien se recargaba en la barra, mirándole con una expresión de total seriedad.

“He hecho cosas malas.”

“¿En serio?” Merlin ladeo su cabeza

“Ambos las hemos hecho.” Respondió con un todo más duro. “Tu, yo, Morgana. Todos las hemos hecho y estoy seguro de que todos nos arrepentimos.”

Volvió a suspirar, llevando sus manos a su rostro para calmarse un poco. Ambos estaban demasiado cansados para esta mierda.

“Pero todos somos personas diferentes ahora, y hemos crecido de formas diferentes y… quiero que sepas que lo siento.”

Merlin intento sonreír, fallando en detectar mentira alguna en sus palabras.

“Aun así, cuidare bien de él, por si piensas hacer algo. ”

Mordred rió.

“¿Qué crees que he estado haciendo todo este tiempo?”


End file.
